Joo-yeon (SoW game)/Quotes
*'First Introduction:' "Oh, wow! Are you the new resident everyone's been talking about? Welcome to my restaurant! My name is Joo-yeon. I'm really excited to have a new neighbor! Since our town is pretty small, everyone here influences how it grows and changes! It should be fun - getting to know each other and working together to improve Funville!" *'Morning:' "Good morning, player. It's so nice to see your face first thing in the morning! Gives me the inspiration I need to work hard today." *'Afternoon:' "Good afternoon to you!" *'Evening:' "It's dangerous to walk along the mountain paths this late. You should go home before it gets dark. I can escort you if you’d like." *'Night:' "Today is... past my bedtime right now, so would you mind going home? I don't mean to be rude, but I really need my sleep." *'Ignoring Her:' "Long time no see... is something that should never be said by two people in a committed relationship! I know you're busy with work, and I am too, but that's just crazy how long it has been since we had the chance to catch up..." *'When Shown the Player's Pet:' "Pets are cute. Maybe I'll keep one as a pet." *'When Shown the Player's Farm Animal:' "Farm animals are really entertaining, aren't they? Maybe I'll raise them." *'Win a Contest:' "Congrats, player. You've gotta be really ace to take the win like that. I feel like I'm cheering people all over again." *'Losing a Contest:' "It's too bad you didn't win today. But don't let it get'cha down. Remember, there'll always be a next time." *'Talk too Much:' "Hey there!" *'Favoudrite:' "Huh? A Kimchi, for me? And it's... my favorite...! I can't believe you put so much thought into this! I'm flattered. Thank you so much, player!" *'Loved:' "Oh, now, this is something I like, for sure. Did you bring it for me? Thank you very much." *'Liked:' "Oh, hey, I'm a big fan of those. Thanks!" *'Neutral:' "Great! Thank you, player." *'Disliked:' "Well, I dislike this very much..." *'Hated:' "I don't like this at all... How depressing." *'Horror:' "Uh... not very graceful, but would you... mind not giving me any of this in the future?" *'Multiple Gifts:' "I appreciate the thought, but I simply don't want anymore. I think you should keep that one." *'Good Birthday Gift:' "Hey! It's a birthday present for me? Wow, thanks! That's really kind of you!" *'White:' "Are you eating enough? You should eat three square meals a day, you know... Maybe even from my restaurant! Hint, hint..." *'Black:' "Bastian is a happy guy, huh? Maybe a little too excitable! And unlucky as can be. But that's part of what makes him such a character! Some people find him to be kind of annoying, but he really is a good man. I hope you and he can become fast friends." *'Blue:' "I have to wake up early every morning to prepare food... but I'm not a morning person in the slightest. I've conditioned myself to do it, but maybe it's worked a little too well. I wake up early even when I don't have to, and just space out." *'Purple:' "My cooking skills have been pretty stagnant ever since I first opened the restaurant. Someday, I hope to travel the globe to learn all about foreign cuisines and techniques so I can make my menu even better." *'Yellow:' "I don't know what to do. I'm so happy to be your lover. I just can't stop smiling! I'm afraid it'll make my head explode..." *'Orange:' "No matter how busy I may get, seeing you always relaxes me. You're my oasis from the harsh desert sun of daily existence." *'Teal:' "You sure are easy to talk to. Whenever I'm with you, I just feel so at ease..." *'Green:' "I don't feel so good. Can we talk some other time?" *'Pink:' "Hey, player! What am I to you? Lately, it just seems like... no, never mind. Forget I said anything." *'Red:' "Player. you seem exhausted. You're not... dieting or anything, are you? Because if you are, you should stop. You're not fat... you need the calories... and well... I like watching you eat! You always look so happy..." *'Rainbow:' "You know I love you, player, right? Hmm...? What's gotten to me? Well, I've... actually wanted to say that for a little while now, but... I know you get embarassed. So I try not to say it TOO much. Hee hee." *'Early Spring:' "Spring is probably my favorite season. There's a certain freshness in the air that fills me with hope." *'Late Spring:' "Ah, the spring flowers... I'm going to enjoy this." *'Early Summer:' "Phew, it's a hot one today. Especially in the kitchen, where it's not just the food cooking, but me too. I feel like I've been in a sauna." *'Late Summer:' "I hate summer. It's so sticky and humid, and makes food go bad so much more quickly..." *'Early Autumn:' "Autumn... It makes me think of colored paper and glue. Maybe I'm thinking too much of my childhood." *'Late Autumn:' "December is around the corner. We need to double check the heat system, turn off the valves, and check all the insulation in the house. Don't worry, I'll take care of it all." *'Early Winter:' "It certainly is cold today, isn't it? At least the season is also bright and full of white." *'Sunny:' "It's a lovely day, isn't it? So warm and charming..." *'Rainy:' "On rainy days like this, people don't ever come to my restaurant. I should plan some sort of event to draw crowds..." *'Snowy:' "Whoa, your nose is bright red. Were you walking around in the snow? Or did you run into something, maybe?" Valentine's Day: "Oh, hey there! Stopping by for a visit? Perfect timing! Here! Just a little thanks from me for the sweetness you dropped on me for Valentine’s Day. I loved what you got for me, so I rolled up my sleeves and made this just for you. I hope you like it. Anyways, I got to get going." *'Before Married:' "I get excited about our wedding!" *'First Pregnancy' "Player, I'm pregnant. Isn't it wonderful?" *'Second Pregnancy:' "Ugh, I'm pregnant again. Isn't that scary?" *'After Childbirth:' "Child is the best kid ever!" *'First Child grows up:' "I also filled Child's water bottle." *'Second Child grows up:' "A nice house, two wonderful kids, and a beautiful plot of land. We're so very fortunate." *'Before Married:' "You look happy, player! Good luck!" *'Pregnancy (Male Player):' "Player, your wife looks really sick." *'Pregnancy (Female Player):' "Don't overwork yourself, player. Make sure to take a break every now and then, or get something to eat." *'After Childbirth:' "Congratulations to the newborn child!" *'First Child grows up:' "You know, I think Child has your smile." *'Second Child grows up:' "I wonder if Child will be as cute as his/her sibling..." Category:Story of World (game) Quotes